


Only

by arysa13



Series: 2019 Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Smut, attempted threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Clarke asks Bellamy to have a threesome with her and he agrees as he’s such a good friend. During the threesome he gets all possessive and bothered and doesn’t let the other girl even touch Clarke.Voted best threesome fic in BFWA After Dark 2019





	Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last kink meme fill. I don't even know what this is anymore, I just wanted to be done with it so it's not as good as I wanted it to be. Apologies, but hopefully it's still enjoyable.

“Have you ever had a threesome before?” Clarke asks.

Bellamy looks up from his bowl of cornflakes, spoon halfway to his mouth. He’s not shocked by the question, exactly, but it is only eight-thirty, and he’s not sure where she’s going with this. He puts his spoon down and focuses on his roommate sitting across the table from him, a cup of coffee in her hand.

“You know that I have,” he says. “Why are you asking?”

“I was thinking about trying it. A threesome.”

“Good for you,” Bellamy says. He half means it. Without his approval, his mind conjures up the image of Clarke making out with some woman while another one goes down on her. His stomach clenches.

“I’ve been seeing this girl, Niylah. It’s casual, but we’re both looking to try something new.”

“There’s a new Greek restaurant that just opened down the road. You could try that.”

“Hilarious,” Clarke rolls her eyes. “We’re set on the threesome.”

“Well,” Bellamy says. He turns his attention back to his cereal. “Good luck with it.”

“We need a third person.”

“Generally that’s how threesomes work.”

“Could you stop being purposefully obtuse?”

Bellamy frowns. He hadn’t realised he was being obtuse. Sure, he wasn’t being _helpful_ , but he’s not really sure what she wants from him. Advice? Suggestions? Honestly, he doesn’t really want to give her any tips on how to improve her sex life. He’d rather just show her how to improve it.

“Sorry?” he says. He gives her an apologetic look, waiting for her to explain herself.

Clarke pinches the bridge of her nose. “Fuck, okay. You really aren’t getting it. I thought this would be easier.”

“Thought what would be easier?”

“I’m asking you if you’ll have a threesome with me. And Niylah.”

Bellamy stares at her. She’s looking at him earnestly, expectantly. She’s in her pyjamas, blue with little sheep all over them, her hair falling out of the bun she tried to put it in. She probably couldn’t look any less conventionally sexy if she tried. And yet he’s never been more attracted to someone in his life. It’s a sweet kind of torture, living with someone he’s totally in love with, yet not allowed to touch. At least, not the way he wants to touch her.

They have a strict rule that neither of them is allowed to bring girls back to the house. Bellamy had come up with the rule, but Clarke had been quick to agree. He thought it would be better for his sanity, but the truth is he finds it hard to sleep when she’s not home and he knows she’s out there being fucked by someone who isn’t him.

This threesome would give him a chance to live out his fantasies. Albeit with someone else there, but maybe he should take what he can get. Maybe if he can get it out of his system, he can go back to sleeping with random women every other night, and he can stop thinking about Clarke.

“Niylah is into men?”

Clarke shrugs. “Not really.”

“Then why me? I know you’re more into women than men.”

“Gender doesn’t matter to me.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Bellamy,” Clarke cuts him off. “I just want someone I feel comfortable with, okay? The threesome was Niylah’s idea. I agreed if I could pick the third person.”

“Clarke, you shouldn’t do something you don’t want to do, just to make her happy.”

Clarke sighs. “I do want to do it. But I only want to do it if you’re there.”

“Okay.”

Clarke looks taken aback. To be fair, he had changed his tune pretty quickly. “Okay?”

“Yes. If you’re sure about it.”

“I’m sure, but are you sure? Don’t feel like you have to.”

“Clarke. Do you want me to be there or not?”

She doesn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“Then I’ll be there.”

Clarke grins. “Okay. Okay! Thank you! You’re the best!” As if agreeing to a threesome is such a hardship for him. She gets up, rounding the table and throwing her arms around him. Bellamy tries not to focus too much on her soft breasts pressing against him, free from a bra. “I’ll call Niylah and work out the details.”

“Okay, great,” Bellamy says, sounding calmer than he feels. He tries not to think about what he’s agreed to. Not because he’s regretting his decision, or because he doesn’t want to do it. It’s just a lot. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself, in case Clarke changes her mind. He can’t help but fantasise though, and he’s glad Clarke has left the room so he can retreat to the safety of his own without her noticing his sudden, totally unrelated erection.

 

-

 

Clarke organises the threesome for the following night, which Bellamy thinks is a good thing, because it means he has less time to get in his head about it and start overthinking and freaking out.

As it is, he’s a little stilted and awkward with her, trying to act normal even though he can’t stop thinking about how tonight he’s finally going to see her naked. Clarke seems awkward with him too, apologising when she brushes against him in the kitchen, and finding excuses to leave the room when he walks in. Bellamy decides to hide in his bedroom for the rest of the afternoon.

He reads, but he checks the time every time he turns the page, waiting for 7pm when Niylah is supposed to arrive. At 6:30 he showers and makes sure he’s properly manscaped. He messes up his hair in the mirror and dabs on some cologne before changing his mind about which shirt to wear three times. He ends up picking a plain blue t-shirt.

At 6:58 he walks into the living room, where Clarke is already waiting. She looks fucking gorgeous in a low-cut white top and short black skirt, her hair all wavy and just a tiny bit of make-up on. His heart threatens to burst out of his chest, it’s thumping so hard.

Clarke smiles at him, but he can’t help but notice she looks nervous too. She’s fiddling with the heart pendant on the chain around her neck.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bellamy asks. “It’s not too late to back out.”

“I’m sure.”

Bellamy nods. “You uh—you look great, by the way. I mean, Niylah is going to be blown away.”

Clarke looks down at her outfit. “Thanks,” she says. “You too. I mean, you look great too. I don’t think Niylah will care though.”

Bellamy laughs and Clarke chuckles nervously. The doorbell rings, and they both jump before Clarke races to the door to let Niylah in.

“Hi,” Niylah says, kissing Clarke on the cheek as Clarke lets her inside. “I brought wine.” She holds up the bottle. “Just in case we need it.” Her eyes land on Bellamy. “You must be Bellamy.”

Bellamy nods. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“And you.”

Clarke takes the bottle from Niylah and takes it to the kitchen, leaving Bellamy and Niylah to stand awkwardly in the living room together. Except Bellamy is the only one who feels awkward. Niylah seems totally at ease.

“I feel like you should know, I’m a lesbian,” she says. “But I’m happy to do this threesome thing with you, for Clarke. I figure you and I don’t have to do much actual touching.”

Bellamy laughs. “Yeah, okay. I promise I won’t put my dick near you.”

Niylah looks him up and down. “You know, if you were a woman, I’d probably be into you.”

Bellamy has no idea what that means. “Well… I have a sister,” he shrugs. “If things with Clarke don’t work out, maybe I’ll give you her number.”

Niylah laughs, and Bellamy grins at her. He’s surprised he actually likes this woman. He usually hates everyone Clarke dates.

Clarke walks back into the room with two wine glasses and she hands one to Bellamy and one to Niylah.

“Oh good, you guys are getting along,” she says. She’s smiling, but Bellamy can see the anxiety behind her eyes. He wants to check with her again that this is okay, but she gives him a look that says _I’m fine_ , as if she can sense what he’s thinking.

“You’re not drinking?” he says instead.

“I think I’d rather be sober for this.”

Bellamy agrees with the sentiment and elects not to take a sip of his drink. Niylah has no such reservations, taking a long swig of wine.

“Should we get started?” she asks. Bellamy looks to Clarke, and she nods.

“This way,” Clarke says, leading the other two to her bedroom.

Up until this point, the whole thing hasn’t seemed real to Bellamy. Sure, he’s fantasised about having sex with Clarke. And he knows, on a theoretical level, that the plan is to have a threesome tonight. But now he’s standing in her room, the door shut, and she looks like _that,_ and it all suddenly seems very real.

“Okay, how do we do this?” Clarke asks. She looks to Bellamy, presumably because he’s the one with previous threesome experience. Bellamy’s mind has turned to mush. All he can think about is how much he wants Clarke to take her clothes off. Or how much he wants to take them off for her. But he can’t seem to actually move and _do_ it. Niylah seems to notice his inability to speak and takes charge.

“Come here,” she says to Clarke, holding out her hand. Clarke takes her hand, her eyes still on Bellamy, and Niylah leads her to the bed. Niylah sits on the bed and scoots over, and Clarke follows her lead. She glances at Bellamy again, and then Niylah takes Clarke’s face in her hands and starts kissing her. Bellamy watches as Clarke seems to relax, melting into the kiss.

Bellamy’s jaw ticks. He’s supposed to find this hot, right? Two women kissing each other? That’s what men are supposed to be into. Niylah and Clarke seem to think so. They’re making a show of it, for his benefit, he’s sure. Yet he just feels annoyed. Annoyed that it’s Niylah kissing Clarke and not him. He makes himself watch for a minute, if that. When Niylah’s hand sneaks underneath Clarke’s skirt, he jumps into action.

He pulls his shirt off, then sits on the bed next to Clarke, and Clarke pulls away from Niylah’s lips to turn to him. Clarke’s eyes drop to his lips, and he takes that as his permission to kiss her. He’s waited long enough. He captures her lips with his forcefully, at the same time batting Niylah’s hand away from Clarke’s thigh to replace it with his own. Clarke’s whole body turns towards him as he kisses her, and her fingers thread through his hair.

“You smell so good,” Clarke murmurs.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

Behind Clarke, Niylah leans in and starts kissing her neck. Niylah’s arms wrap around Clarke and her hands slip under her top. He’s fine with it, for a moment, if you don’t count the way his chest tightens when Niylah’s hands come between him and Clarke. Then Clarke stops kissing him so that Niylah can take her top off, and he almost _growls_ at the interference.

Niylah removes Clarke’s top, and Bellamy’s eyes drop to Clarke’s tits, barely encased by a lacy black bra. God, she’s fucking magnificent. Bellamy can’t stop himself from pressing his mouth to the soft flesh of her breast, kissing her exposed cleavage before sucking on her nipple through her bra. Bellamy feels a thrill when she gasps at the contact.

“God, Bellamy,” she says. “Keep doing that.”

Bellamy moves his mouth to her other nipple, while he runs his hands up her sides and across her bare back to unclasp her bra. He pulls his mouth away and Clarke lets the bra fall from her chest. Bellamy’s cock jumps at the sight of her exposed nipples, pink and hard.

He meets her eyes and she flushes, self-conscious all of a sudden.

“You are so beautiful,” Bellamy says, kissing her again, hard and open-mouthed. He can feel her pointed nipples rubbing against his chest, and he presses harder against her, desperate to cover her body in his. He breaks the kiss for a moment, which is still far too long, and Niylah turns Clarke’s head back to her.

“He’s right,” Niylah says, and then she’s kissing Clarke again. Bellamy tries to remind himself this is a threesome. Clarke wants both of them to worship her. And yet his stomach twists, an unmistakable surge of jealousy flowing through his veins. He doesn’t _want_ anyone else to touch Clarke. Just him.

He watches Niylah kiss Clarke, and Clarke kiss her back, their tongues in each other’s mouths. He can feel himself growing impatient. He has to remind Clarke that he’s there too, that he can make her feel good. He’s desperate to make her feel good. He latches onto her neck, revelling in the sounds she makes when he sucks on her skin. He wants to leave his mark on her neck. Wants to come inside her, on her, wants to claim her as his, as if he’s some caveman who has to mark his territory. Clarke would kill him if she knew what he was thinking.

His hands roam up her thighs, pushing her skirt up to her waist, revealing a lacy black thong between her legs. Bellamy groans out loud at the sight of it slipping between her swollen pussy lips.

“Clarke, baby, I have to go down on you,” he says. Clarke whimpers, pulling away from Niylah’s mouth. Good. She nods enthusiastically, scooting back on the bed, laying her head back on the pillows and opening her legs for him.

“Maybe I should—” Niylah starts.

“Shh,” Bellamy shushes her. Niylah huffs, but Bellamy ignores her. He runs his hands up Clarke’s thighs, then drops his head, pressing his lips to her inner thigh. Clarke squirms. He trails kisses up her thigh until he reaches her cunt. He can smell her arousal, and he breathes in the sweet scent of her, his cock throbbing. He runs his tongue along her slit, tasting her through her soaking thong. He hooks his fingers into the sides of her thong and drags it down. Clarke lifts her hips, giving him silent permission to take it off her. He pulls it over her ankles and discards it somewhere on the floor.

He presses his mouth against her pussy lips, slipping his tongue into her folds. He finds her clit and she arches against him, her hands in his hair, holding his head in place as she grinds her pussy against his face.

“Oh, Bell,” she moans. “Yes. _Bellamy_.” He’s always wanted to hear her say his name like that, and it sounds so much better than he could have imagined, her voice all husky and needy for him. The sounds she makes as he licks her cunt go straight to his cock, gets him hard and throbbing as he works her up, closer to orgasm.

He glances up at her, sees her eyes tightly shut, her mouth open, hands fisted in the sheets beneath her. Bellamy focuses his attention back on her cunt, letting the taste of her run over his tongue, trying to savour her so he can remember this later, after this is all over and all he has is this picture of her in his mind, flushed and naked and wanting. All for him.

“Bell, I’m gonna come,” she says. Bellamy’s cock jumps and his heart stutters. He tries not to overthink it. His brain has been running on instinct up until this point, reading her body language, her soft sounds of pleasure, his own desires. But it hits him now that he really has his mouth on her, that she’s about to come, that _he’s_ about to make her come. He can’t fuck it up now. He sucks on her clit and she cries out, and then she’s coming into his mouth, writhing and panting as she rides her orgasm out. He dips his tongue back into her, feels the liquid rush onto his tongue and he licks her up greedily. He lifts his head, pride still swelling in his chest from the orgasm he’d just given her.

“Bellamy,” she says, reaching for him. His stomach swoops at the soft, desperate way she says his name. He realises then that he’s being greedy. He’s acting like this is all about him, when in fact Clarke should have two people ravishing her body. He glances to Niylah, guilty expression on his face, only to find she’s not there. He turns around, searching the room for her.

“She left,” Clarke says.

“Fuck,” Bellamy says. “I’m so sorry, Clarke.” He stands up. “I’ll go and get her. She probably hasn’t gone far.”

“Bellamy, wait!” Clarke calls, but Bellamy is already out of the bedroom and halfway down the hall. He runs outside, shirtless and shoeless, to see Niylah getting into her car.

“Niylah!” he yells. Niylah stops, straightening to look over the car at him. He beckons her over with his hand, and she seems to consider before slamming the car door closed and walking back over to him. “I’m sorry,” he says. “This was meant to be a threesome. I just got… carried away.”

“You don’t say.”

“Come back inside. I promise I won’t take over.”

“I don’t know if you can help it,” Niylah snorts. Bellamy gives her an apologetic look. “Bellamy,” Niylah says. She shakes her head. “You weren’t the only one who didn’t want me there.”

“I—what?”

“As soon as you started kissing her, she completely forgot about me.”

“That’s not true.”

Niylah laughs. “It is true. And it’s fine!” she adds, before Bellamy can try and apologise again. “It was always just sex for me and Clarke. And she wanted to try having a threesome so I said I’d give it a go, but I’m not convinced a threesome is really what she wants.”

“Wait—she said the threesome was your idea.”

Niylah rolls her eyes. “Of course she did. You two should probably have a talk.”

“Maybe.”

“By the way, did you really just leave her in there to come and get me? What is your problem?”

“I… don’t know. I thought that’s what she wanted.”

“Did she say that?”

Bellamy shakes his head. In fact, he thinks she might have been trying to stop him from going, now that he thinks about it.

“Bellamy,” Niylah says. “Go in there and give your girl what she wants.”

Bellamy nods and hurries back inside, his heart pounding in his chest. He stops when he hears sounds coming from the kitchen, diverts his course, and finds Clarke putting a bowl of leftover Chinese food in the microwave. She’s got her pyjamas on and her hair tied up, but she’s still got her make up on. Bellamy feels a swell of disappointment that’s she not naked in her bed, waiting for him.

“Clarke?” he says from the doorway. She looks up from the microwave. “What are you doing?”

“I just realised we didn’t eat anything. I was too nervous to eat before. Do you want some?”

Bellamy shakes his head. He steps into the kitchen. “Clarke—”

“Let’s not talk about it, okay?” she says quickly. “I really don’t want to make things awkward between us. We tried and it didn’t work. It was a stupid idea anyway.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I mean, clearly none of us enjoyed it.”

“You didn’t enjoy it?” Bellamy asks, stepping closer to her. “Are you saying you faked that orgasm?”

Clarke flushes. “Well, no. But in the interest of not making things weird, we should probably forget that you—”

“Made you come?”

Clarke turns even redder. “I was going to say saw me naked. But yeah, that too.”

“I really don’t think I’m capable of forgetting that,” Bellamy says. “Which brings me to why you would think that _I_ didn’t enjoy it.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Please, Bellamy. You ran out of there pretty quick when you realised Niylah was gone. Like you couldn’t bear to be alone with me.”

“I thought you wanted a threesome!”

“I did! I mean, Niylah did. And I did too. I don’t know!” Clarke says, getting flustered.

“I’ll admit it wasn’t the most successful threesome I’ve ever had,” Bellamy says, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Stop it,” Clarke huffs. “I don’t like it when you tease me.”

“I’m not sure that’s true.”

She gives him a playful shove, which only results her standing even closer to him. “Shut up,” she whispers.

“I enjoyed myself,” he says. He’s looking down at her, but he can only see the top of her head. “But I probably would have enjoyed myself more if Niylah wasn’t there.”

She looks up at him. “Yeah.” She chews her lip. “In hindsight I probably should have found another bi woman. Someone you could actually touch, so you didn’t just have to be with me.”

Bellamy chuckles. “So not the problem, Clarke.”

“Then what was the problem?”

Bellamy hesitates. “You’re going to hate me for saying this. But… I didn’t want Niylah to touch you. I don’t want _anyone_ to touch you. Only me.”

Clarke’s breath hitches. “That’s a little possessive, don’t you think?”

“Do you hate me?”

Clarke shakes her head. “It would be a little hypocritical. Seeing as how I don’t want anyone else to touch you but me.” She leans even closer to him now, breasts brushing against his chest.

“Oh yeah?” Bellamy says. He’s not sure he’s actually breathing anymore.

Clarke nods. “Bellamy?”

“Mmm?”

“Why aren’t you kissing me?”

“I have no fucking idea,” he growls, and then his mouth is on hers as she surges up to meet him halfway. He presses her against the kitchen counter, moulding his body to hers, wanting to feel every inch of her skin on his. “Why did you get dressed?” he complains.

“I thought you didn’t want to have sex with me,” Clarke says breathlessly, already working on the buttons on her pyjama top. Impatient, Bellamy takes over, ripping her top open instead of undoing the buttons.

“Bellamy!”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He removes the shirt from her shoulders as Clarke pulls her hair from her bun, letting it fan out around her shoulders. He kisses her neck, tugging down her pyjama shorts at the same time, then presses his fingers into her slit. She’s still sopping wet from when he went down on her earlier.

“Condom?” he asks, mouth still on her neck.

“In my room.”

Bellamy scoops her up, and carries her bridal style to her room, while Clarke presses open mouthed kisses against his chest, runs her tongue over his nipple, sucks his skin into her mouth, driving him crazy. He drops her onto her bed and pulls her shorts off the rest of the way. His mouth finds hers again, his lips already missing the touch of her skin. How he went so long without doing this, he’ll never know.

“Fuck me,” Clarke breathes. “I want you to make me come again.”

“I will, baby,” Bellamy says. He hastily removes his jeans, freeing his throbbing cock. Clarke’s eyes fall on his cock, now only covered by his boxers. She reaches for him, and he lets her pull his boxers down, loving the way her mouth drops open slightly and her eyes widen when she sees his cock for the first time. She looks up at him, and it’s obvious she knows that _he_ knows he’s impressive. He smirks.

“Shut up and fuck me,” she says.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Shut _up_.”

Bellamy grins, and he leans down to kiss her again. He pushes her back until she’s lying down, her head sinking down into her pillow. He rids himself of his boxers completely, and then he’s pressing his cock to her entrance. She whines, wriggling against him. He grips the headboard above her as he pushes into her, keeping his eyes on her, watching her mouth drop open as his cock stretches her wide.

“Oh fuck, Bellamy,” she moans. He thrusts into her, his whole length filling her, and she bites her lip and closes her eyes, an angsty sigh on her breath. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too,” Bellamy says. Clarke opens her eyes.

“Kiss me,” she says. “I don’t like you being so far away.” Bellamy drops his hands from the headboard and presses his lips to hers, his chest to her breasts. Clarke wraps her legs around him, pulling him even closer. Bellamy rolls his hips against her, slow at first, then gradually picking up the pace. She feels amazing around him, tight and hot wet and perfect. A realisation hits him hard, and he stops abruptly.

“Fuck.”

“Don’t come yet,” Clarke complains. Bellamy would be offended if he didn’t have bigger concerns at the moment.

“That’s not it. I—I never put a condom on.”

“I don’t care,” Clarke says. “I just need you to keep fucking me. Please, Bellamy. I need you, I need you.”

Bellamy groans.  He resumes his thrusts, harder than before. Clarke’s nails dig into his back, and he thrills at the thought of her leaving her marks on him.

“Bell, Bell, I’m gonna come, I’m—” Her sentence is interrupted by her own moan, which then turns into an almost silent orgasm as she shudders beneath him, her pussy clenching around him testing his self-control.

“Clarke,” Bellamy groans. “You feel so good, baby. I’m close. Where do you want me to come?”

“I want you to come in me.”

“You on birth control?”

Clarke shakes her head.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy shakes his head. “You want me to get you pregnant?”

“Kind of.”

Bellamy can’t even think straight with that kind of talk.

“Not this time, baby,” he says. “Can I come on your tits?”

Clarke nods, and Bellamy pulls out just in time, aiming his cock at her tits, spurting his generous load all over her. His stomach lurches at the sight of her, naked and covered in his come, her chest rising and falling heavily. He can’t stop the thought from entering his mind: _mine._ Spent, Bellamy collapses on the bed next to her.

“I hindsight,” Clarke says. “It’s probably best you didn’t come inside me.”

Bellamy laughs. “Fucking hell,” he says. “We should probably at least go out on a date or something before we start having kids.”

Clarke snorts. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

Bellamy props himself up on his elbow to look at her. “You were horny and you were thinking about how in love with me you are and how you want to be mine forever and ever,” he grins.

“I mean… not far off,” Clarke says, and then she’s blushing. The smile drops from Bellamy’s face.

“Clarke… you do know I’m in love with you, right?”

She meets his eyes. “Well, I do now.”

“I have to know one thing. Why did you want to have this threesome?”

“I told you, it was Niylah’s idea.”

Bellamy cocks his head. “She said it was your idea.”

Clarke screws up her nose. “Okay. It was my idea. Don’t laugh at me, okay? I just—I really wanted you to fuck me. And I thought you would only agree to it if you thought you were like… doing me a favour.”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I know.”

“I think Niylah saw right through us.”

“She probably hates me now.”

“I think she’s probably glad she didn’t have to witness what we just did.” Clarke laughs and Bellamy kisses her softly. “Speaking of Niylah. Will you give her Octavia’s number for me?”


End file.
